1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a waterproof shoe structure with an exterior upper, an interior upper comprising a waterproof, water vapor permeable functional layer and a lining facing the shoe interior, an insole and an outsole, wherein the interior upper has a lower end region that extends, at least for the most part, beyond the lower end of the exterior upper, and which is joined on the one hand to the exterior upper and on the other hand to the insole.
2. Description of Related Art
A shoe structure of this type is known from EP 0 544 270 A1. In this case, the interior upper is glued to the exterior upper on the one hand and joined to the insole on the other, as a result of which the exterior upper is joined via the lower end region of the interior upper to the insole. The exterior upper is also joined to the insole via the injection-molded sole material. The sole material is between the exterior upper and the insole and adheres to the interior upper. However, it has been found when this known shoe structure is worn that the lower end region of the interior upper, particularly in the area of the ankle, is often unable to withstand severe stress. Thus, the functional layer begins to crack and is no longer waterproof. As a result, water that is absorbed by the exterior upper, or water that penetrates between the exterior upper and the outsole, can reach such a crack and is absorbed by the lining of the interior upper.